deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Mega Man
Description Two declining franchise characters clash in a battle of brains versus brawn! Season 1 Ep, 3 Intro Warpstar930: Just do it already! Boomstick: Totally should've been Sonic Wiz: That one was already done! We needed a more even matched opponent. Boomstick: Tails the Fox, Sidekick of Sonic. Wiz: And Megaman, the Blue Bomber Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Tails Wiz: As a baby Miles Prower was born with two tails, for some strange reason. Boomstick: Yeah and then Eggman decided to show up and murder tails parents just as he was born. What the fuck Sega. Wiz: years later Miles was walking though the forest until he stumbled upon a broken down biplane, and happily repaired it, proving his mechanical genius to his personal Idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. The two quickly became friends and soon after Sonic suggested if Miles could fly by spinning his tails around and it worked... somehow... Boomstick: Got any scientific explanation for that Wiz? Wiz: Not at all, but we'll just go with it. Boomstick: Well I guess you guys know where he got his nickname from. Tails has an awesome supply of bombs, more than any 11 year old should have... I didn't even have that many when I was a kid. He's got flashbangs, Ring Bombs, bombs shaped like mice, Napalm Bombs and regular bombs. Wiz: He also has a projectile ring, able to pull things towards him or latch onto objects. Boomstick: He's also got this Magic Hand thingy, able to spring from almost anywhere and land a deadly punch to your opponent. *Shows clip of Luigi getting impaled by the Magic Hand* Boomstick: Yeah... Wiz: He also wields the Enrgy Ball Arm Canon, which fires powerful balls of lightning death at any opponent who stands in his way. His Shield bot raises defense and his Medibot heals wounds overtime. Boomstick: He also invented Sonic's Famous Spin Dash and can use a homing attack to hit multiple times. Wiz: Tails Genius and Destructive Arensenal has allowed him to take on the evil forces of Eggman, time and time again, with almost no stopping him. But he does possess some youthful naivety and even though hes pretty fast he tends to lose against opponents outside his power range. Boomstick: But that doesn't stop him from helping his pals! Mega Man Wiz: Dr. Albert W. Wily, an old colleague of Dr. Light's, grew jealous when his projects were always overshadowed by his self-proclaimed rival. He constructed a robot factory in the Pacific and began to plot to conquer the world. Wily stumbled upon Proto Man one day, who was dying when his energy system was malfunctioning. He repaired him, and while analyzing him he discovered that he had found a way to create robots at the same level as Dr. Light. He decided to reprogram Dr. Light's industrial robots to exact revenge. One day, the industrial robots became misled and forced under his rule. With his new followers, Wily seized control of the city and demanded recognition. This string of events, set in motion, what would later become the purpose for Mega Man's existence. Boomstick: Rock and his Sister Roll were created by Dr. Light to be simple housecleaning assistants, but when Wily went crazy, Light decided to upgrade Rock to become one of the most recognized and powerful video game characters of all time, Megaman! Wiz: Megaman wields the Mega-Buster, a chargeable arm canon that fires Solar Pellets. Boomstick: But his most Handy-Dandy tool is his ability to copy other robot masters special weapons to make him an even more deadly opponent. In his first game we got things like the Thunder Beam, Super Arm and Rolling Cutter. Wiz: And since we are using the original Megaman we will not be including forms from any of the other games that don't include him. Sorry Megaman X. Also since his abilities are near uncountable, we will be limiting the abilities to the first 3 Megaman games. Boomstick: He also can summon an Air Shooter and Leaf Shield. He also uses a handy Time Stopper that can freeze time momentarily to he can attack enemies or switch forms. Wiz: Lastly he can use a Hard Knuckle, which is kinda like Baymax' Rocket Punch except it doesn't fly as far. His Magnet Arm can fire Magnet Missiles that track his opponents to deliver serious damage. But Megaman is not perfect. He can be killed instantly by Spikes and Pitfalls. Opponents who can get a jump on him and deliver some serious damage forces hi to rethink his strategy and take a strategic approach. Boomstick: But even with strategy, Megaman has taken down Wily on multiple different occasions and there isn't any chance of him stopping soon. Well, until they decide to make another Megaman game... ''' Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Megaman tries to bust into Wily Castle only to find that all the Mets and Sniper Joes guarding the front entrance have been destroyed. He holds his Mega Buster and moves across the Threshold. *Meanwhile* Tail covers his ears as the Wily Capsule flies away. Tails begins to walk away. "Well, That Eggman ripoff will probably come back later, better go tell Sonic-" "HEY!" a voice called from across the chamber. Tails turns to see a Blue-ish humanoid standing with an Arm Canon like his. "Hmm, I must've missed one, Bring it o- Woah!" An explosion rocks the chamber after Megaman released his charge shot. "Got him!" Megaman said, thinking he had destroyed an evil Robot. Suddenly Tails flies straight through the middle of the flames and brushes off his torso before getting into a battle stance. FIGHT! Megaman fires off a couple uncharged Solar Pellets while Tails shoots an Energy Ball that rips straight through them and hits Mega back. Mega grunts, then switches to his Super Arm and rips a block out of the ground and chucks it at Tails, who flies into the air to get away. Tails continues to dodge the Rocks. Tails gets close enough to use a homing Attack along with a few swipes of his tails. Mega switches to his Hard Knuckle Special Attack and Blasts back an attacking Tails back before firing more beams from his Mega Buster at Tails. "Your're not as tough as I thought!" Mega said before switching to Rolling Cutter and firing at the weakened Tails. Tails jumps up and uses Shield Bot to defend against the oncoming Scissors. Mega destroys the Bot with a Charge Shot and attacks with an uppercut. Tails grunts and gets up off the ground while Mega takes a moment to switch to Atomic Fire and tries to light hi on Fire but the Magic Hand comes out of Nowhere and hits Mega in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Tails flies up onto a a ledge to fire an energy ball at Mega Mega barely gets out of the way before Tails fires another. Mega dodges, then takes a second to turn on Leaf Shield, blocking another Energy Ball. Tails takes note of the time it takes to switch before trying to pierce the Leaf Shield with the Magic Hand. Mega starts up with his attack again, starting to switch to his Air Shooter and trying to hit the now flying Tails. All it manages to do is throw off his flight pattern and send him crashing to the ground. Tails summons his MediBot and heals as much as possible before the Robot above him is destroyed by Megaman. Mega starts a charge shot but Tails Spin Dashes underneath the Mid Charge shot and escapes the devastating blow. Tails Flies up and drops his bombs on Mega, who runs off and avoids imminent death by switching to Metal Blade and slicing them in half before they could explode. Mega growls and switches to to Time Stopper and freezes time just as the Magic Hand was about to hit him. Mega switches to Magnet and Fires multiple shots at Tails just as Time unfroze. Tails was not ready and he went crashing down while Mega charges up his Mega Buster to full capacity and Let's it loose and Vaporizes Tails. "Ugh... Tough fight.." Megaman teleports away. Results Boomstick: Brutal! ''' Wiz: While Tails was much more Speedy, and the Smarter fighter, Mega man is an extremely difficult and unpredictable opponent. His multiple different forms made the fight even closer. Everything Tails had could be countered by Mega's expansive Arsenal. '''Boomstick: I guess AwesomeCartoonGames is gonna be happy. Wiz: The winner is Megaman Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant